Sasori of the Red Sand
by Nobukane
Summary: What are you going to name him? She inquired curiously. Sasori. Sorry about the bad summary. I really like Sasori so this is a fic describing his life in detail, from birth to death. Enjoy and please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Sasori is like my favorite character on Naruto. I think that Kishimoto killed him off way too early (. I decided to write a fic where it decribed more about him from birth to death. The first couple of chapters will focus on Chiyo but everything after that will be Sasori. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please review )

* * *

Chiyo watched her daughter proudly. Her and her husband were holding they're new grandson. Chiyo thought back to the moment when she found out. She had immediately told everyone on the council about the good news. Until they had politely told her that she should go home and celebrate. She wondered inwardly if they were just trying to stop her from talking about it. She just shrugged, she had a grandson, who cares. 

"Ready?" The photographer asked with a smile.

The parents eagerly nodded, they were ready to start their new life as a family. Chiyo smiled at her children. There were few times in her life where she was truly proud of something, but this was one of those moments. The flash woke her from her thoughts. The new parents eagerly ran to their mother-in-law. Chiyo stepped back as they wanted her to hold him. They pressed on so she acknowledged. She held the baby gently and stared at his peaceful face.

"What are you going to name him?" She inquired curiously.

"Sasori," Both the parents said in unison.

They smiled, obviously proud of the name. Chiyo smiled back. It was a tough name and she knew that Sasori was going to grow up to be an amazing ninja. She reluctantly gave the child back to her daughter. It hada reminded her of her child and she wanted to hold him a little longer.

"We're goingh to bring him home." The daughter said, trying in vain to hide her smile.

Chiyo smiled, "Alright, you don't mind if I come visit tomorrow?"

The parents nodded quickly. It was apparent they wanted Sasori to have a strong connection to all his family. They parted ways after many hugs. Chiyo couldn't remember so many hugs since their wedding. She watched the happy parents walk down the sandy road.. Chiyo turned the opposite direction to get to her home. Her brother was sick and couldn't come, she'd probably be barraged with questions.

"I ought to scare that old kook right out of his bed," She thought deviously.

The rest of the walk home was taken up by her plots to scare the life out of her brother. When she arrived at her door, she was smiling devilish-like. She opened the door and screamed. Her brother came rushing out half dressed to see what was going on. He came to a horrible sight, she was lieing on the floor. He almost yelped as he tried to help her up. She wasn't breathing. He gave out a loud cry, and almost went to get help. She popped her eyes open and screajmed again. Her brother nearly had a heart attack as he turned around rapidly. She began to laugh as her brother sat down.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He demanded angrily.

She just laughed some more. She knew that he would forgive her shortly after. An hour later her brother confronted her.

"You got me."


	2. Tea and puppets

Hey! Here is the second chapter -drumroll- P Anyways Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Sorry about the short chapters, I just need to get to the exciting parts of Sasori's life xD. Enjoy, and please review )

* * *

Chiyo walked carefully through the crowd of people, her brother doing is best to shield her from incoming villagers. She was holding the muffins she had baked in a death grip. It was a busy day and she had almost dropped them twice. They finally were nearing their children's house. Ebizo, her brother, was almost shaking with excitement. This would be his first time seeing baby Sasori. He knocked cheerfully on the door which was answered by equally cheerful parents. They were invited inside and they sat at the table for something to drink. The new parents accepted the gift of muffins gratefully from Chiyo. Ebizo didn't stay long. He had wandered and eventually found baby Sasori who was looking at him curiously. They took to each other almost immediately. They emerged from the baby's room. Sasori was beaming at being held by the old man. Ebizo was just as happy. The tea was finally served as they talked about recent news. Chiyo learned that Sasori was a very calm, tough baby, refusing to cry until he absolutely needed something. Chiyo nodded, half listening, half biting into a delicious muffin. Ebizo was playing with Sasori, yet silently talking to the father about recent missions. Chiyo could hear a small part of their conversation. 

"20 ninja! All surrounding me.."

"Big deal, I could do that in my sleep, 40's more like it."

"Are you sure you haven't gotten senile."

"You young whippersnappers have no respect, none at all."

Chiyo stopped listening. This was a ritual. Her brother and her son-in-law would see who was better. It would usually end with her daughter telling them to stop but it seemed that she was too happy with Sasori to burst their bubble. After the long day of catching up, it was time for the siblings to return home. They said their goodbyes, well, most said their goodbyes. At the moment Ebizo and her son-in-law weren't on speaking terms but that usually ended around the next day. Chiyo was smiling on the way home.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked her gruffly. He was still mad that, truthfully, his nephew was surpassing him.

"They ate all my muffins, you never eat my muffins" She said proudly.

He merely grunted in reply. They soon got to their weathered but nice-looking house. Ebizo was tired and went to bed but Chiyo had other plans. She went down to her workshop. Failed puppets lined that walls and her puppets were at the back. She sat at her worktable. She was going to design a small puppet for Sasori. It couldn't be too complicated, she didn't want to confuse the boy, so it had to be simple.. She grabbed some wood and began to carve. It took four hours and she hadn't finished the final touches. She took a smaller carving knife to carve out the head and limbs. She wanted it to be perfect for Sasori. About an hour later she had a very small but functional puppet.. She began to test it out. With her years of experience she could probably make him back flip and stick a perfect landing but she wanted to test it for Sasori. She started by making it walk. His legs moved smoothly. She then moved to more complicated maneuvers like, picking up a pencil and drawing, or doing acrobatics off of the shelves. Satisfied with her work she needed to decide when to give it to him.

"I think I'll give it to him when he gets into the academy," She said out loud.

She then heard Ebizo call down from the room, "I'm already passed the academy, you're getting senile, go to bed."

She smiled. Her brother could be clumsy at times but he cared for her, just as she cared for him. She went to bed in the room opposite him and had a dream about Sasori the puppet master.


	3. First Day

Hey! It's little Saso's first day at the academy! Anyways, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Enjoy and please review:D

* * *

Sasori eagerly waited for his parents to come. He glanced at the nearby clock worriedly.

"Mother! Father! I'm going to be late!" He called down the hall to his parents. His first day at the academy would start soon and he was barely containing his excitement.

His smiling parents came down the hall with the camera they found. The quickly motioned for him to stay still as his mother took the photo. Sasori smiled as his parents gave him a hug.

"All right, Sasori dear, you're already to go. Remember, Grandma Chiyo and your great-uncle Ebizo are picking you up, you're going out for dinner." She said with a dramatic voice, trying to get him excited.

Sasori beamed. He had never been out for dinner yet so this was a new adventure for him. He quickly grabbed his lunch and stepped outside. His parents were holding each of his hands as they guided him towards the school. Sasori was smiling the whole way through, he really loved his parents. The problems started when they got to the academy. Sasori was getting so nervous at all the kids that were going. His parents tried to calm him but Sasori was determined.

"Please! I can learn from you guys." He pleaded in vain.

"Listen, honey, you have to go. Think of all the fun you can have." The parents said as they tried to reason with him.

Sasori had firmly attached himself to his mother's pants and was not letting go. He started to cry at the thought of being tormented by older kids. His father attempted to pull the boy off but let go after he was met with Sasori's wailing. A young boy Sasori's age walked over.

"Hi,!" He said cheerfully.

Sasori nervously looked over at the young boy. He wiped his face with his hand and answered through sobs.

"I'm Sasori," The other boy beamed.

"I'm Baki, do you want a candy?" He asked anxiously, hoping that the other boy would say yes.

Sasori nodded and soon the two were enjoying their candy at the nearest play structure. They chose a spot under the slide that shaded them from the heat and kept their candy from melting. Two minutes later a couple of third years came forward looking very intimidating.

"We want this spot, get out." They grunted.

Sasori looked in terror, it was his worst fear come to pass. He started to get up but Baki pulled him back down. He looked at them defiantly.

"We got here first!" It sounded like he growled at the end.

Baki sounded almost as scary as they did and Sasori began to inch away from all of them. They had a deadly glint in their eyes as they stepped forward. Baki just stood up to face them. The glare he gave them was cold and threatening. The older kids pretended to be too tired to beat them up as they left very quickly. Sasori looked in amazement at his friend.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked excitedly.

"Just don't have any doubts about losing. Keep on repeating in your mind that you're going to win." Sasori nodded enthusiastically.

They heard the school bell ring off in the distance. They hurriedly scrambled toward their class. Sasori found that it was long and boring but Baki assured him they'd be learning new and exciting stuff soon. After school Sasori promised Baki that he could come over to his house when they were done. He scanned the crowd for his grandparents. He didn't have to look long as he saw his great-uncle Ebizo trying to lecture a kid into giving him his water bottle. The kid flatly refused and walked off.

"Grandma Chiyo! Uncle Ebizo!" He called as he ran forward.

They gave him a huge bear hug as Sasori talked rapidly about his day. They could hardly keep up with him. Finally, to Sasori's delight, they reached the restaurant. Sasori was so excited he ran right past the waitress into an empty seat. She, Chiyo and Ebizo soon caught up to see an impatient Sasori.

"Can we eat now?" He asked in an almost demanding voice.

Ebizo and Chiyo nodded happily. The waitress soon took their order and soon left the table. Sasori waited, too excited to be impatient with the slow cooking. They soon got their food as Sasori quickly ate up, recounting Baki's brave fight against the older kids with a few exaggerations. As far as Chiyo and Ebizo knew Baki had knocked out two of them by himself as Sasori easily took down a third. When Sasori got home he talked hi parent's ears off for about an hour. They quickly tucked him in, almost rushing out of the room before he could start another story. Sasori didn't find any trouble going to sleep. The long day had tired him. He shut his eyes and thought about his version of his and Baki's fight.


	4. Change of plans

Hey! Sorry this chapter tiook so long. My brother loves to hog the only computer with a working Word program. Thanks to the people that have reviewed, they made my day when I read them. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please review and enjoy!

* * *

Two years passed almost uneventful for Sasori. He was very shy in meeting new people and had soon become one of the most unpopular people in his year. He didn't mind it too much. His best friend Baki was the complete opposite. Bieng outgoing and strong for his age he had quickly made a lot of friends. Even with the newfound popularity Baki still remembered Sasori. Sasori remembered one incident where a boy in his year had called him a loser. He had missed the next two days of school and came back with a cast. All he could say was to never insult Sasori again, words that had been burned into his memory by Baki. Sasori sat in his seat as he waited for another boring lecture. The teacher came in and surprised them all by saying that class was outside today. Sasori relunctantly went out into the heat as the teacher gave them a brief summary on chakra. The teacher quickly explained the assignment. They had to walk onto the side of the academy, using chakra to stick, and stay there for the longest to win. They had already been taught the theory of it but this was for them to actually apply it. Sasori focused as he concentrated his chakra near his feet. He put one foot on the wall. He hesitated before putting his other foot on the wall. To his delight, he was now horizontal and sticking to the wall. He noticed the other kids, falling and that gave him a small measure of happiness. He was finally good at something. Morning passed into afternoon as Sasori found that he was the only kid on the wall. The teacher gave him a nod. 

"Good job, Sasori."

Sasori was ecstatic. It was not every day that someone got complimented by a teacher. He wanted to run and be congratulated by Baki, but some of Baki's friends were eyeing him hatefully. They didn't like being beat by the shy kid. Time then passed slowly for Sasori and when the end of the day came he was almost the first out the door. His parents were going to be so proud. Before he left walk home he heard his name being called.

"Good job Sasori, you're really something at the whole chakra thing." He said with a smile.

Sasori beamed. He was glad his best friend had said that. Sasori mumbled a thanks and turned to go home.

"Wanna come over tonight?" Baki asked quickly.

"Yes!" Sasori said enthusiastically.

They agreed to meet in the evening. They would have a sleepover and play ninja almost all night. Sasori was very excited. When he got home he immediately asked his dad what a sleepover was like.

"Sleeping is rare," Was his reply as he packed Sasori's bag.

Sasori soon was at the door to his friend's house. He rang the doorbell and almost rang twice in anxiousness. The door was soon opened by a nervous Baki.

"Listen Sasori," A girl's voice came out of the house asking him if it was the other party guests. It was Etsuko from his class and Sasori was pretty sure that she was crushing on Baki.

"It's nothing." Baki replied.

Sasori opened his mouth to protest at being called nothing.

"Change of plans, I'm busy tonight so maybe you can come by later." Baki closed the door without waiting for Sasori's reply.

Sasori stood there, staring blankly at the door. He backed up slowly.

"I should've noticed the signs. The nervous looks whenever he talked to me." Sasori thought on his way home.

The sad realization came. Baki could never truly be one of the cool kids while Sasori was his best friend. Sasori made a mature and sad decision to try and break off contact with Baki so he could finally be whoever he wanted to be, he deserved that. Sasori arrived home and told his parents a brief explanation that Baki and his family were busy. Sasori quickly went to bed but found sleeping a hard thing to do.

"If I was talented, I could be friends with Baki and his friends." He thought over and over again.

Sasori made a silent oath to become stronger, to be the strongest ninja in Sunagakure.


	5. Parentless Graduation

Hey! Sorry this chapter took so long, school started and my life is amazingly more terrible and busy xD. Thank you to all the people that reviewed this story, you guys motivate me to write more. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please review and enjoy!

* * *

Chiyo walked through the halls. As a councilor, nearly an elder, she was very busy and was rushing to get her paperwork to the right person. She turned a corner and crashed into an unfortunate Jounin on the other side. He was about to yell but he saw she was the person he was looking for. 

"Chiyo-sama, I have some…… news." He said uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" She asked curiously.

Her knees grew weak. She put her hand on the wall to keep herself from falling over. Tears began to form in her eyes and run down her cheeks. She didn't try to hold them back, she didn't care about her image anymore. Her daughter and son were dead.

Sasori stood in a line with the many other students. He saw classmates go up, collect their headbands and ran proudly to their parents. Sasori scanned the crowd for his parents but looked down nervously when they were not in the crowd. Sasori stepped forward as another kid was called. Sasori scanned once again, very quickly, failing to see them. He looked down sadly. He looked back to the end of the line were Baki stood. He was standing beside the rest of the advanced children that would be given an additional award. She played with his sleeves nervously as he waited to be called. A very long and boring 30 minutes passed and Sasori finally woke from his spaced out state when the person in front of him was called. He then heard his name being called.

"Sasori!"

He expected clapping from all his family. The auditorium was silent. Other parents looked around nervously, deciding to clap to make the poor kid feel better. Sasori looked down as he trudged outside. He leaned against the wall and threw the headband at his feet.

"Sasori-kun…" The voice of his grandmother brought a small hint of hope as he looked up.

Something was wrong, her eyes were red from crying. Sasori walked over slowly and nervously.

"What's wrong, Grandma Chiyo?" Sasori asked quietly.

"Your parents… won't be coming back," She said sadly, and almost as quiet as her grandson.

Sasori understood death better than most people his age. His parents ad caused it every day. So Chiyo's subtle attempt to make it seem like they were still alive was wasted on him. Sasori's knee's buckled but Chiyo caught him. They held onto each other for a long time afterwards. Sasori didn't want to let go. He wished that his Grandma could take him far away from this world. A place that could numb all his feelings and take away the sadness.

Ebizo paced the hallways of his home. The bodies had been recovered and the killer was the white fang of Konoha.

"There's so much to do…" Ebizo mumbled subconsciously.

There were funeral preparations to be made, they had to buy a nice one. Also Sasori would be a new addition to their family so the guest room had to be cleaned out.

"Before I forget…" Ebizo added "Kill the White Fang" onto his list.


	6. Can we Start?

Hey! I've finally dug up this story from the grave and revived it. I'm really sorry to all the fans that I kinda stopped writing. I got really busy and I started a bunch of other stories, which was a really bad idea. Well, now I'm back and I'll try to update more regularly now. Naruto doesn't belong to me. Please review and enjoy!

* * *

The old academy head grumbled as he sorted through the large pile of papers. This was rare procedure, and he hated doing it. Hoping he had heard wrong he turned to the elderly lady in front of him.

"So you want him pulled out of the ninja program?"

Chiyo nodded. She had decided that the stressful life of a ninja wouldn't be best for her grandson. That and she couldn't bear to lose him too. She tilted her head to find Sasori sitting quietly in the waiting room. He hadn't talked much since the accident. She was worried about him, so to cheer him up she was going to surprise him today. After their business at the academy she decided to take the long way home, to give Sasori some fresh air. As they walked a little boy near them had fallen down. His parents were quick to the rescue however. She turned to Sasori, he looked like he was about to break. She put her hand on his shoulder and wondered what she could say. Strangely, he looked up at her and smiled.

"On the way home, can you buy me a candy?"

She smiled. He was acting strong for his age. If she was that old she'd be crying an ocean. She bought him the most expensive candy in the store, much to his delight. When they got him he quickly went to his room to enjoy his treat. She took this chance to sneak into her workshop. She chose the small doll that she had made for him a while back and using the thin chakra lines, walked it up to his room.

Sasori chewed on the candy slowly. He felt sick. He didn't like the feeling, the feeling that his heart was about to explode. His eyes passed a picture of his family and it got worse. The door opened a crack and he looked in alarm to see who it was. A small puppet walked over, climbed onto his bed and looked at him. He looked back in curiosity. It offered his hand. Sasori took it and shook it with his fingers. The puppet started to do cartwheels and dance as he watched in delight. He didn't feel sick anymore. Chiyo walked in slowly.

"Wow Grandma! What's this?" He asked excitedly.

She motioned for him to follow her. She led him into a room in the basement that he had never been allowed to go in before. In there broken puppets lined the walls.

"These are all my broken puppets. You can have them."

He was ecstatic. She gave him a basic explanation on what puppets were and that his chakra string lessons would start tomorrow. When she left the room he let his eyes wander from puppet to puppet. It was amazing. He went through the puppets, trying to think of what he should make first. Finally finding two broken ones that looked enough like people he went to the desk to start drawing the plans for his new puppets. After a few seconds of wondering what to call his puppets, he finally found a title. Mommy and Daddy.

--------------------------

The next day he woke up early. As he opened the blinds he saw people from his class going to meet their new teams. He thought about what his team would've been like but he dismissed the thought. He was going to be a puppeteer. He got dressed and went to the kitchen for breakfast. His grandpa was sitting at the table reading a news paper, commenting on how stupid everyone was and his grandma was just putting breakfast on the table.

"Can I learn about puppets now?" He asked anxiously.

She laughed and told him to wait until after breakfast. He pouted and grumpily sat at the table. He wolfed down his breakfast so he could get closer to the training. She finally led him down to the puppet room again. She decided to bring her own working puppet with her.

"Can we start?"

"This is going to take a lot of practice, are you ready?"

He nodded excitedly. He couldn't wait to start learning. She first showed him the anatomy of puppets. He learned quickly, being able to identify most of the parts after only a couple of times through. He smiled when he saw that his grandma was proud of him. He promised himself that he would make her even more proud, as the best puppeteer in Sunagakure.


End file.
